Here's to New Beginnings
by Zguitar
Summary: Lady Sarah is in for a surprise when she discovers that upon her leaving the Labyrinth was destroyed. Much to her dismay Jareth decides to deem Earth his new home in n effort to be closer to her. Utilizing his magic he is able to make Sarah's mundane life a little more interesting, but Sarah is worried she may be falling back into old habits.
1. Here's to New Beginnings

Chapter 1

Here's to New Beginnings

"I'm not a kid anymore," a still fairly young Sarah thinks to herself lonesome in her room. "So why am I treated like one," she says this time aloud to herself. Breaking down the science of it all she turns to the music box depicting a princess like girl in a dress closely resembling the one she had once worn in the Labyrinth. "He never treated me like a kid," she spoke aloud once again.

She felt cliché. Like this is what the universe had expected her to do. She never again wanted to beckon those godforsaken words that could in one foul swoop lead to her demise. Although she hated the reality of it all she hated adhering to his nagging song constantly lingering in the back of her mind even more.

The trickling rain of the outside world played a chipper midnight tune on the pane of her open window. Through the now gold curtains the most beautiful dance of water shown itself on a solemn suburban street. She hated that she missed him so much that she became stubborn just to spite herself for it. She lay with her head upside down at the foot of her bed melodramatically hoping to stifle whatever can be left of your feelings for someone once they try to captivate you with ominous riddles and sultry gazes.

Toby crawled through the open door towards Sarah's un-expecting stare. He walked in an unnatural manner almost as if he were being pushed. He stopped and reached his balled fist too Sarah's outstretched hand. She lifted him until his gaze matched hers and noticed something crumpled in his hand.

The small treasure turned out to be a locket charm gleaming in a stained golden-brass color. She opened it and saw in one side a photo of her in her poison peach dress and in the other inked cursive calligraphy depicting the words " I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings." Suddenly a small piece of paper fell from the present to the bed. Scrawled across it were the words "Meet me in the park where we'd first met." And just like that she knew exactly where to go and who was behind this.

When she looked back towards the floor with closer inspection she realized that Toby was nowhere to be found. She grabbed her clear rain slick and umbrella and waltzed away from the pit she called her home. Although she believes that she's mellowed out from those angsty teenage years her parents were having a harder time being convinced.

At first they had tried to keep her under constant lock and key, but that didn't work because she'd just sneak out to spite them. So now they were in the period of leaving her to act on her own merit and stopped caring what she did. Although this method was more peaceful it still wasn't the loving nuclear family that she'd always acted like she despised but secretly had always wanted. This still wasn't love.

She'd halted a full sprint once she'd reached the park. And to no one's surprise that same lofty blonde headed buffoon was standing before her looking quite proud of himself holding a soothed sleeping Toby. "What is it with you and stealing my brother as a way of communication? Have you not heard of a phone call?" She spouted with a confident face.

"Oh beautiful Sarah, are you still doubting the fact that I have my reasons for everything down to the outfit I chose to wear when appearing so publically in your world," He chuckled heartily. He wore a shiny grey suit with his hair cut short into a curled quiff. Sarah observed his new get up hesitantly. It was very old fashioned. That of something you would've seen a nightclub singer wear in the 50's.

"You're a few decades late on that outfit Jareth. Sorry to break it to you," she rebutted with a haughty smile.

"All in good time my dearest Sarah all in good time," He responded. His words made Sarah shiver. The thought of returning to the Labyrinth made her stomach uneasy. She had fun but Jareth's advances put butterflies in her stomach. I mean…he has to be at least 100 years old.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked growing angry and impatient. "As a matter of fact, why are you even here? Quit playing games with me Jareth and get to the point." Her patience was wearing thin and her questions were turning to demands.

The artificial look of shock on his face was quickly replaced with a twisted smile. "Oh don't fret my dearest Sarah. You don't look nearly as beautiful when you pout. Let's just say here's to new beginnings. The crystal ball he'd been holding in his hand turned into a champagne glass of the same material. That of which he took a swig and winked.


	2. My Dearest Sarah

Chapter 2

My dearest Sarah

"Jareth I'm sick of this my parents will be home soon. Can we get to the point?" an irritable Sarah exclaimed. Her parents wouldn't actually be worried if she were out once they'd arrived home but she wanted to make this meeting with Jareth as quick and painless as possible.

"Those are harsh words to come out of such a delicate mouth. And here I thought I was doing you a favor letting you know the terms of our new….situation before the plans are followed through with," he teased cynically. "I wanted to make sure our living agreements were up to your ever so dull dimensions standards. But I'm getting ahead of myself."

"Living agreements?" She whispered softly to herself. "Jareth what are you talking about? Cause you must be deranged if you ever think I'm going back to the labyrinth let alone living there."

"Oh my dearest Sarah, that's not what I'm suggesting. You see, despite popular belief I do understand you. I can predict how you'll think, what you'll say. So I understand that when I come here spouting on about living arrangements you're going to think we're going back to the labyrinth and promptly refuse. The thing is, it's gone. As I told you at the end of our last encounter I'd only done what you'd asked me to do. I created a world that would suit you, and well, let's just say it didn't take rejection well. It crumbled upon your leaving," the ever so mysterious man explained. He seemed to marvel at the blank nostalgic stare on Sarah's face. "Sad isn't it. Sad and avoidable. But I'm not one to dwell on the past."

Sarah quickly fixed her expression back to its typical cold stubborn exterior. She hadn't meant to let him see her emotions although she would miss the labyrinth or at least the comfort of its existence. "If it's not the labyrinth then what's your game Jareth?" She asked.

"I simply wanted to inform you that I'll be spending my days on Earth now to be closer to you. And since a house of my caliber probably shouldn't be seen by the public eye, it won't be. The only mortal who shall be granted entry shall be you my queen," he yelled as Toby turned in his arms. " The child is right it's getting late. I wouldn't want you to be drowsy for the housewarming party tomorrow. If you need me before then just ring. Goodnight my dearest Sarah." And with that said he caressed her hands forcing another slip of paper into them and disappeared along with Toby.

A/N [Sorry for the short chapter I'll make up for it cause the next one in theory (before the editing process) will be fairly long. Sorry if this is disappointing I promise I'll make up for it]


End file.
